


Hannya

by Cryst4lB34st



Series: Across the Veil [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, CEO Shima Renzou, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Shenanigans, Eventual Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Fallen Hero trope, Fanart, Female!Okumura Rin, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Okumura Rin/Kamiki Izumo, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Redemption trope, Starts in Arrow S3E16, Trauma, artwork, past Okumura Yukio/Moriyama Shiemi, slow burn Okumura Rin/Shime Renzou, starts in Flash S1E16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryst4lB34st/pseuds/Cryst4lB34st
Summary: Coming Soon:Ten years after Rin's grandfather opened a Gehenna Gate; the half-breed has suffered from those he once called his allies. He has watched the majority of his pack die and disappeared, endured torture and abuse to the point he decided to run away from it all. Then he went through distortion in space and time only to appear in an unrecognizable world. There Rin sees the new 'Hero' in action and all those years of trauma Rin realized something; she will be a monster - the villainess to guide this hero.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Series: Across the Veil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/824526
Kudos: 9





	Hannya

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by littleblackbow; please support her work.

Coming soon: maybe after Nephilim is completed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by littleblackbow; please support her work.


End file.
